User devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, etc.) may enable users to communicate with one another via a network, such as a wireless telecommunications network. For example, users may communicate with one another via voice calls, video calls, simple messaging service (SMS) messages, instant messaging applications, etc. Typically, such activities involve a user device communicating information to the network, the network identifying the user device intended to receive the information, and the network communicating the information to the intended user device. As such, a network often plays a pivotal role in enabling user devices to communicate with one another. Yet, some technologies enable user devices to communicate with one another directly. For instance, some mobile applications use Wi-Fi Direct or Bluetooth to enable user device to communicate with one another directly.